The Ancient Toaster
by Nice-one
Summary: A short, pointless moment between Lorelai and Rory just like back in the day. Just those crazy Gilmores doing what they do best. It's a sad day for Mickey the Ancient Toaster though. Based on a true story. Almost really. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm poor. It's sad.**

**A/N: So, in the spirit of my newfound obsession with a little show called 'Gilmore Girls', I present you a little something something that I wrote at least two years ago and had saved on my computer for all that time. It's not special, not original, probably not even all that interesting, but it's something. Read at your own risk. There's hardly any detail and/or description and the dialogue is a little out of character, but here it is. It's set back in the day when Rory still lived at home. That's all you need to know really. It's a pointless Lorelai/Rory moment. **

**A/N #2 (added one day after uploading the story as a respond to the reviews): Lol. I really did mess up, huh? But first of all, if the attack was in '94 and it's twelve years later then it IS 2006 and not 2008, so I didn't mess up that part! And I know it's 2007 now, but it's give and take twelve years, right? However, I did mess up the part where it apparently is 2006 or 2007 in the story and Rory still lives at home! That's a bit unrealistic. So let's change that part to: Rory spent the night at her mom's house. Works better, don't you think? Thanks to those pointing this out to me! Appreciate it. And thanks for reading and enjoying:-)**

**Based on a true story. Almost really (don't ask).**

-x-x-x-x-

**The Ancient Toaster**

Rory opened her bedroomdoor and entered the kitchen, while putting her hair up in a bun. She found her mother sitting at the kitchen table, attacking Mickey, the toaster, with a knife. Rory frowned upon the sight.

"What are you doing?" she carefully asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Lorelai looked up.

"Oh hi, hon. I'm poking Mickey."

"I can see. Why? What has he done to you?"

"Nothing special. There's just something in it and I'm trying to get it out."

"There's something in it?" Rory asked.

She sat down across from her mother, who nodded and handed over the toaster.

"Take a look yourself. I'm warning you though. It's not pretty."

Rory did. Inside the toaster was a black thing on the bottom. It looked weird.

"What is it?"

Lorelai shrugged.

"Not sure. I'm guessing either a piece of bread that's been in there for way too long...or a dead mouse."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, a horrified expression on her face.

"I'm just exploring the options." Lorelai defended herself.

Rory looked at her mother with a troubled expression on her face, before slowly and carefully taking another look into the toaster.

"It's small for a mouse."

"We don't know how long it's been in there. Things shrink when they get hot. Or maybe it was a baby mouse."

"It doesn't have a tail either."

"Who knows what happens to a mouse when it's stuck in a toaster for too long."

"How long?" Rory asked, now officially convinced that she didn't want to know the answer to that question. She asked anyway though.

"Well, there haven't been any mice sightings in this house since the attack of '94."

Rory looked up in surprise.

"There was a mice attack in '94? How come I don't know about that?"

"You were young. I wanted to protect you from a very traumatic experience. You must remember something about it though. I got my hand stuck in one of the traps when I went for the cheese, remember? It hurt like hell. I screamed murder. I still have the scar to prove it."

Lorelai held out her hand and showed Rory the scar.

"Doesn't ring any bells. Sorry."

Lorelai took the toaster from her daughter again and started poking it again.

"But it can't be one of the 'attack of '94' mice, right? I mean...we didn't have Mickey then yet, right?" Rory asked, not understanding why she kept asking all those horrible questions that she really didn't want an answer to.

"Of course we already had Mickey back then. We don't call him 'Mickey the ancient toaster' for nothing, hon."

"Mickey is over twelve years old?" Rory asked, surprised.

"That's what worries you about this situation?" Lorelai said. "Just think about this: If it really is a mouse in there, then it has probably been in there since 1994. Meaning we've been eating our toaster-food with a _little_ hint of mouse-flavor for the past twelve years now."

The two Gilmores gave each other a disgusted look.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Rory announced.

"No!" Lorelai ordered. "Don't be sick just yet. You have to help me to get the mouse out of the toaster."

"Why? I'm never going to eat anything from that toaster ever again!"

Lorelai stopped the poking and gave her daughter a shocked look.

"You wanna give up on Mickey?! He's ancient! He's the oldest toaster alive. We can't just throw him out now!"

"Yes, we can." Rory said. "And we're going to. I'm done with Mickey. Even if it isn't a mouse in there. You've grossed me out way too much. We need a new toaster."

"A new Mickey?!" Lorelai asked full of disbelief.

"No. Cause we're not going to call him Mickey. That would remind me of this moment way too much. We need a new name."

"You want a new toaster and not name it Mickey?! You've officially gone crazy."

Rory sighed.

"Just get the thing out of the toaster and we'll see what we do about Mickey. Maybe if we decontaminate him...at least twice...I'll consider eating toaster-food again."

"I knew you couldn't just give up on Mickey." Lorelai said happily, while continuing attacking him.

Rory watched how her mother really seemed to find pleasure into poking the toaster.

"I'm gonna...go be sick now." Rory said as she got up from her chair. "Looks like you are perfectly capable of handling Mickey and the dead mouse on your own."

"Huh." Lorelai said. "On a scale from 1 to 10, how sick is it that I'm actually enjoying this?"

"I think it's best if I just stay silent and leave you and Mickey alone."

"Smart girl."

Rory shook her head as she left the kitchen. It was obvious who the crazy Gilmore was in this house.

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: So, you feel the need to drop me a few lines? Please do. Don't hate. This A/N lacks detail. And verbs. And length. And a point. Solidarity to the story!**


End file.
